


Diplomatic Diversity

by Nandireya



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kallura Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandireya/pseuds/Nandireya
Summary: Kallura Week 2018Day OneRole SwapWhen Allura is unsure how to handle an uncertain diplomatic situation is Keith really the best choice to deal with it?





	Diplomatic Diversity

_**Diplomatic Diversity** _

 

Allura blinked at the newly arrived group from...

...she had no idea where.

She leaned towards Coran. “What can you tell me about these delegates?”

“I’m afraid I know nothing about them, Princess.” Her chief advisor...knower of everything...answerer of all questions...admitted. “I can’t recall ever encountering any beings remotely like them, and I’m definitely sure I’d remember them. They are quite striking, aren’t they?”

Allura studied them, her diplomatic training trying to formulate how to properly address them. Negotiations with potential new members of the Coalition had to be handled delicately, she couldn’t risk insulting them. The quintet of newcomers were, tall, willowy and avian-like. Their heads were adorned with brightly coloured feathered crests, beautifully maintained and immaculately styled which indicated a high-level of sophistication, but their scaly hands and feet were equiped with wickedly sharp claws, which spoke of a more predatory nature. What was the best way to approach them?

An ear-shattering battlecry, so close to her sensitive ears, startled her from her thoughts as Keith charged past her, blades drawn. The newcomers stiffened, their crest raising to form feathered halos about their heads. The largest stepped forward to meet the feisty paladin, drawing weapons of its own. Its comrades stepped back, their raised crests rattling as the battle began.

What the quiznak was Keith thinking? He was going to ruin everything!

She was about to step forward, despite the flashing blades, to stop the madness, but she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked back at the frowning Coran. But his expression was quizzical not angry or concerned, his eyes following the movements of the combatants as they shifted in front of him.

She returned her gaze to the fight, feeling a frown creasing her own brow. The other newcomers did not appear to be at all disturbed by what was occurring, in fact they were watching with great interest, all but cheering their comrade on. Following their example, she turned her attention to the battle as well.

She has seen Keith fight before, she felt a warmth rise in her cheeks at the memory, at those stolen moments when he didn’t know she was there, admiring the way muscle moved beneath skin, but she’d never seen him fight like this. He was always graceful, powerful, but kind of erratic, always adapting to counter the threat at hand. Here his movements were precise, calculated, a mirror of his adversary. It was almost like a dance, like it was...ceremonial?

As the thought occurred to her, the battle ended. Both combatants saluted each other with their weapons, returning them from whence they’d been drawn, and bowed to each other respectively, never breaking eye contact.

“It does my heart great fondness to lay eye on you again, Ceiteach!” The big one beamed, slapping a dangerous looking hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you and yours have fared well since our last meeting, Lanius.” Keith returned. He turned his attention to the smallest amongst them who had been surveying them with large, golden eyes. “Strix, you honour us with your presence.”

“You honour us with your invitation, young Ceiteach.” Strix responded with a slight incline of the head, before turning round unblinking eyes on the Alteans. “Ceiteach tells that you are the head of the rising against Zarkon.”

“That is correct.” Allura confirmed.

“The Accipitrites would stand with you.” Strix said, slowly blinking one eye and then the other. “We have much to discuss.”

“Indeed we do.” Allura smiled, her uneasiness at the oddness of the seperate blinks never showing on her face.

“This way.” Coran gestured, leading the group from the landing deck.

Allura lingered, waiting until Keith reached her, arching a single brow to demand an explanation.

“Diplomacy takes many forms, Allura.” He said. “The Accipitrites are a proud warrior race. If you don’t greet them with a show of force you’ll never earn their respect.”

“You’ve met them before.” She said, that much was obvious.

“I did more than learn the ways of the knife while I was with the Blades.” He smirked.


End file.
